Sanguinius
Summary :"Sanguinius. It should have been him. He has the vision and strength to carry us to victory, and the wisdom to rule once that victory is won. For all his aloof coolness, he alone has the Emperor's soul in his blood. Each of us carries part of our father within us, whether it is his hunger for battle, his psychic talent or his determination to succeed. Sanguinius holds it all. It should have been his..." :''- Horus Lupercal on who should have become Warmaster''. Sanguinius, also sometimes referred to as the Angel during his lifetime, was the Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion of Space Marines. He was killed during the climax of the Horus Heresy during the Battle of Terra defending the Emperor of Mankind from the Warmaster Horus aboard his flagship, the Battle Barge Vengeful Spirit. Though Horus slew Sanguinius, who had once been one of his closest friends amongst the Primarchs, legend holds that it was the chink in Horus' armor created by the Angel that allowed the Emperor to slay the Arch-Heretic and thus prevent Mankind from falling to the corruption of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Sanguinius, The Angel, The Great Angel, The Lord of Angels, The Pure One, The All-Beloved, The Brightest One Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old at death Classification: Primarch of the Blood Angels Space Marines, Emperor of the Imperium Secundus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Precognition (Frequently received visions of his own future), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Sanguinius is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy, and was noted to be perhaps the second strongest of all his brothers), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought against Madail the Undivided, whose death caused the total collapse of a space fortress spanning several billion miles, and the Necrosphere, a dome of bones millions of miles thick enclosing an entire system, with said daemon having maintained their form with its own power. Resisted being corrupted and possessed by the Red Angel, who, while possessing a weaker vessel, corrupted an entire star cluster with his darkness and caused a sun to go supernova. Fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine, and Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor, when he as already exhausted from the previous fight with Ka'Bandha) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (A Blood Angel who held a spear imbued with a portion of Sanguinius' power saw lasers and plasma bolts to be almost frozen relative to his own movement) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can survive blows from terrifyingly powerful Greater Daemons) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, several dozen kilometers with ranged powers, at least thousands of kilometers via teleporter Standard Equipment: Blade Encarmine, Spear of Telesto, Power Armor Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Furthermore, they are capable of issuing commands during battle at speeds and complexity that even fellow Marines have difficulty following, and they are described as being the greatest generals ever produced by mankind) Weaknesses: Can be rendered unconscious if enough of his Blood Angels are killed at the same time, becomes feral and wild and acts without thinking if pushed into his blood rage Gallery Primarch_Sanguinius_Daemon_Head_Claim.jpg|Sanguinius with the head of a slain Daemon. Primarch_Sanguinius_Portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Pure One. Sanguinius_&_The_Emperor.jpg|The Great Angel kneeling before his father, the God Emperor. Sanguinius_Psychic_Message.png|Sanguinius receiving a message from his fellow Primarch brother and then Warmaster of the time, Horus. Sanguinius_vs_Ka'Bandha.jpg|The battle between the Great Angel and the Great Daemon Ka'Bandha in the skies of Signus Prime. Emperor_Sanguinius.jpg|Roboute Guilliman declaring Sangiunius as Emperor of Imperium Secundus. Emperor_Sanguinius_Echoes_of_Imperium.jpg|Sanguinius sitting adorn on his throne. Sanguinius_Blood_Angels.jpg|The Angel leading his Blood Angels against the Traitor Legions during the battle of Terra. Sanguinius_vs._Horus.jpg|Sanguinius facing off against his former beloved brother Horus abroad the Vengeful Spirit. Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Marvel Comics) - Thanos' Profile (Note: Base Thanos was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4